Insert Coin ?
by NebulaWords
Summary: She is tired of her monotone life,she always wake up to go to school then come back at home and do homeworks. The only comfort she has is playing video games. Her mom surprised her with a new Mario game and she played it...Nothing odd... Then how did she end up IN the game ?
1. Prologue

_Insert Coin ?_

**Summary : **She is tired of her monotone life,she always wake up to go to school then come back at home and do homeworks. The only comfort she has is playing video games. Her mom surprised her with a new Mario game and she played it...Nothing odd... Then how did she end up IN the game ?

**DISCLAIMER ! Mario belong to Nintendo ! OCs belong to me !**

_Prologue_

RING RING RING RING ! "_Good morning folks ! It's 7 am and it's time for some hit music ! Now we're going to play so-_"

The alarm clock went silent,then the bed beside it started to move slightly. A groan could be heard under the covers and a form grow from it.

Anima is a young woman who just got 17 years. She have black hair and dark brown eyes. She also have a sun bathed tan and she was small in height. Amina yawned and stretched. Letting out a content sigh when she felt better.

"ANIMA ! You're going to run late ! Come downstairs !"

"Hmmm...Late...Late ?! OH SHIT !"

If someone used a chrono,she would have beat the fastest way to go to school without missing breakfast. She took a black backpack where there is a little mushroom plush attached to the front pocket's zipper. Thankfully Anima's high school is not far from her house and she managed to get here on time when the gates where about to close.

She quickly run to the third floor and knocked on the door with the plate written '356'.

Anima heard a "Come in" and she opened the door.

The thing she hates the most in school is the looks of her classmates turning their eyes to her and have the teacher frowing to her.

"Miss Meno,it's 8 passed 5." the teacher told her.

"Yes Mister. I woke up late this morning. I wanted to finish the homework you gave us yesterday and I had tennis before so I had to work late." Anima replied.

The teacher made a disapproval sigh : "As much you are my most brillant student Miss Meno,this is the third time in this year you're late. I will let you pass but if you come back late again,I won't let you in. Am I clear ?"

Anima looked down "Yes Mister."

"Good,then go to your seat."

Anima went slowly to the front of the right row and sat beside another girl. She took out her stuff and asked for her classmate the start of the lesson so she could catch...

Despite it,the day went smoothly and she was walking back home. Anima looked at her workbook and counted the homework she had to do for tomorow.

" English : Do the biography of the author and write his personality / Science : Activity page 234 and Q 3/5/7 / French : Work on the folder with the plan complete / Spanish : Work on the verbs Eat,Sleep,Play,Work... Pffff...Again a late night for me..." Anima took her key and opened the door... Only for her kitten to jump on her shoulder and lick her cheek.

Anima giggled "Well hello to you too Deai !"

Anima got this kitten very recently,her parents took her to a farm where the cat of her species were trained and Deai founded funny to take a hold of her leg and let her do the walk. Then the trainer finally noticed her and hold her up for Anima to see why her right leg was heavy. The Anima named her due that she love Japan culture. Mostly Video games. Deai meant "Encounter".

She put her backpack down near the work place and went to the kitchen to grab a snack. That's when she saw a new game on the table. It was the new game "Super Mario Bros. 2".

"Surprise ! I got it today. But before you play it,I expect you to take a shower at least. I know you have work to do but I'll let you play with it for one hour,is that clear ?"

"Oh thank you Mom !"

She hugged her mother then took her game upstairs in her bedroom. Her bedroom was dark blue and have some white dots on the wallpaper. If you didn't guess,Anima loves stargazing. Well,she couldn't see much because it's in the city and there is no much stars and that's why she loves them so much. She was always fascinated by the bright dots in the sky.

She went down her green bed and pulled out her drawer her 3DS. She opened the box and read the instructions. Then she pluged in the game and went to take a shower.

After she put her pyjamas,she decided to let her hair dry a little bit and played her game.

She had the time to put on the game when she saw a flash of purple.

Then black.


	2. Unknown

_Insert Coin ?_

**AN : Hello ! I hope the prologue was good. :) As a 'Forgive me' gift,I've put two chapters ! Yay ! Anyway ! I just wanted to say that Mario Bros belong to Nintendo and my OC Anima/Deai/Nebula belong to me ! Forgive me how bad I describe my fursona (Nebula) x3 If you want,you can check my profile on DA to see how my OCs looks (I'm DarkRioluKiraya by the way...) I'm not good at this ...Oh ! And I'll host a contest ! You'll see at the end of the chapter,stay tuned ! Have a good read :D**

_Unknown_

_She was falling...She couldn't scream for help,she was just falling into the void. Darkness everywhere. Black. That's all she could see... All black... No sound. No smell. No touch. Nobody. She tried to think but nothing would come to her... Void. All black... No sound..._

_Her feet touched ground...She couldn't see the ground. Black everywhere._

_A mirror ? A slightly glowing mirror appeared in front of her. But her reflect was not the same. She looked like some kind of rabbit-fox like. She had a magenta fur color with white jaws marking. Her eyes changed also,she had black irises and pink pupil with white in it. She have a black nose and her ears were shaped like long wings with a hook-like at the tip of them. She have a fur collar who was a light magenta and a jewel nestled in the middle of it. She was standing on her four paws who were white and with leg fur who form like these elephant pants. And the end of these furs were pink. She have a long marking on her back who seems to be pulsing slightly and finally,she have a bushy tail shaped like a a bunny tail and it seems there is smoke coming from it who helps to shape it like a fox tail. She don't know which is correct..._

_Something appeared also behind her...A mask ?...Purple,Black,yellow...The reflection started to get blurry. But she could see clearly a red smirk from the mask. She heard a faint laugh in the background before the floor crumbled and made her fall again._

_She could see orbs showing differents scenes of her life. From her first day at kindergarden until the moment she was about to play her game._

_Then she saw a flash of colors. Shortly after a music played in the background... She could hear kids laughing in the background. She could hear the birds and the cars. As much as they were loud..._

_She could hear it clearly..._

_**Kagome Kagome**_

_**Kago no naka no tori wa**_

_**Itsu itsu deyaru**_

_**Yoake no ban ni**_

_**Tsuru to kame ga subetta**_

_**Ushiro no shoumen daare**_

_Then she was stuck in the middle of a circle where people were standing._

_She looked each of them but they won't look at her. Their faces were shadowed._

_Some were humans,some were animals,some were monsters... She couldn't recognize the two last parts but she saw a red cloathed person with no face looking down at her then at the persons right,there was two man with different height who both wears blue overalls and the tall one wears green and the smaller man wears red. Each of the two wore hats who matched their colors but strangly,the white circle was plain white. She knows something is missing but she couldn't identify the two persons as her brain was like numb. But she couldn't see who was behind her. Then she heard like someone switched some spot light on and she saw in front of her some girl who had no color on her. Then the girl lifted her head up and she saw yellow eyes._

_Then she was falling down into the void again when she heard :_

_**Wagaya ni masaru tokoro wa nai.**_

**AN : Well ? How good this was ? Please tell me honestly. And I know there is grammar errors but I'll try to fix them as I progress in the chapters.**

**Now about the contest !**

**As you know,it's a Mario story... And you know what it means ?**

**OCs !**

**And you also know what it means ?**

**You can be in the story too !**

**How ? Well I'll get to there.**

**You have 5 minutes to re-read the chapter and then come back here with a banana as a offering.**

**...**

**Done ?**

**I'm known (IRL) to love references ! Of course,I'll have to ask you what references I used in this chapter...**

**If I counted correctly,you have to find SIX references in this chapter ! And believe me,I've done some easy and some hard.**

**But I'll give you a hint to start of. Now,you really need cultural knowledge to get them. I'm a gamer who used to watch old movies when I was young and I love animated movies.**

**Good luck ! I'll announce the winners as soon as we hit a specefic chapter.**

**Oh ! I almost forgot the prize !**

**The two first to find the SIX references gets to have a cameo in the story. But please note that I won't use overpowered character or "Oh and I'm the son of Luigi and Daisy when I'm also the son of Antasma because Antasma used Daisy to make me born and I can create Dream Portals and I have the power to make me invinsible and !" *shots you***

**Arhem. Sorry...Mary Sue's allergy. Good luck anyway !**


	3. Wake up Sleepy Head !

_Insert Coin ?_

_**DISCLAIMER ! Mario bros belong to Nintendo,OCs belong to me. **_

**Chapter 2 :**** Wake up Sleepy Head !**

_Hey ! There is a girl...Wake up...Wake up... Girl...Wake up !... You're not...Wake...Ah !...No...Wake up... Wake up..._

_WAKE UP !_

She did not know how much time passed but she was woken up by something wet licking her cheek.

She opened her eyes to see her kitten,Deai,softly mewing as a "Good morning !". Anima put her hands up and rub her hands ('_Why does they feel fluffy ?')_ on her kitten's back who in turn,purred at the caresses. She stood up her green bed and rubbed her eyes and stretched as usual...

Wait... Since when her green cover had an white circle with a green "L" on it ?!

Anima's eyes widened and she accidently fall off her bed and threw Deai out of it too. She groaned at the pain. The fall must have alarmed someone because she could hear footsteps coming to the mysterious bedroom.

Before the person came here,her mind was shouting "_Where am I ?! Oh god ! I slept through the game and I didn't do my work ! What time is it ?! How did I got a new cover ?! I was kidnapped ?! OMG I'm going to be killed or worse ?!_"

The door opened up and she almost screamed at the sight.

Here,in the door way,was one of the famous brothers in the video games. Luigi.

"Oh thank the Stars ! You're awake ! I was worried because you almost slept through the whole day ! Oh ! Don't you need some water ?" Luigi asked shyly. Anima's mind was blank and her mouth was wide open and her eyes were as wide as plates. She made sure to blink several times to see if she wasn't dreaming. And as a last checkup,she pinched her arms.

Ouch,yeah,dreams don't make you feel pain... Oh yeah,she also felt pain when she fell off the bed.

"A-Are you okay miss ?" Anima was snapped out of her confusion when she heard Luigi asking her with worry in his voice. She tried to put a thumbs up to say she was okay when she saw her hands were replaced by paws... Her eyes widened again when she looked at her...Body... Her heart started to beat fast while she was whispering questions. She looked around and saw a mirror which she quickly went there...

She was turned into some creature.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD !" Anima put her paws on her ears and tried to pull them off like she would put away some mask but she failed as her ears were tightly attached to her head. She groaned at the pain. How did she ended in Luigi's bedroom and transformed into a fox ?! And most important WHY WAS SHE HERE ?!

Anima felt a light tap on her shoulder,she turned her head to see a worried Luigi looking at her.

"Y-Y-You're okay ? You seems freaked out here..."

"Oh yeah ! All is fine ! I appear to have been teleported into another world,wake up in a some boy bedroom,transformed into some creature and everything is fine ! NO OF COURSE NOT I'M TOTALLY SCARED AND FREAKED OUT !" Anima shouted sarcastically. She felt like crying,she was lost in a Mario game and she couldn,'t remember why and how she got there other then a purple flash. Hearing a soft mew,she turned her head to the left and saw Deai looking at her,ears down. Anima pick up her kitten and stroked Deai's back. Trying to calm herself down. Now another question added into her check list,how did her kitten ended up here with her... Was she here when she was teleported in this world ? She heard footsteps heading to the bedroom and the second brother,Mario,opened the door and asked :

"Luigi ? Who is yelling...Oh ! You're awake !" Mario gave her a smile and she could see relief in his eyes... Did something happened while she inconscious ?

"No it was this miss who was yelling." Luigi replied to his brother. Why was he shaking ?

"Oh ? Why were you yelling ?" Mario looked at her,one eyebrow up. She looked down to her kitten,she sighed and timidly replied :

"I'm sorry for yelling but I'm completly lost. I don't know how,why I ended up there... Well,more like WE ended up there..."

"You mean you don't remember ?"

"Well,beside falling down a dark place,no...?"

The brothers looked at each other. Luigi turned back to her. Then without a sound,told her to go downstairs. She stand up (on her four paws) and managed to go where the kitchen seems to be there. Anima looked around. The brothers seems to be living nicely in a cozy house which have some Mushroom Kingdom themed objects and there is no trace of luxury... The kitchen was alright,sure it was kinda small (in her opinion) but it seems big enough to put a whole family here. In the far left was a brown table which have a basket fruit sitting on it. She couldn't identify some of the fruits in it. Probably native of the Mario world.

She put Deai down who took the chance to curl in the corner near a strange plant. It was orange and had some berries on it. She shook her head and went to sit at the table where the brothers were waiting for her.

The look on their faces just told her that she was on for a surprise.

**AN : That's it for today folks ! Hope that was okay ! :) Now there is a ton of questions to awnser ! Wait ? How did Deai ended there ?! That's what Aunt Neb will tell you at the next episode !**

**Stay tuned ! :)**


	4. Spooky Story Time

_Insert Coin ?_

_**DISCLAIMER ! Mario bros belong to Nintendo,OCs belong to me. **_

**Chapter 3 :**** Spooky Story time !**

The brothers looked at her then Mario started to talk :

"Alright fella,what do you remember in details ?"

"All I can remember was that I wanted to start up a game when I saw a flash of purple then I was falling down some dark place where some wierd stuff happened... And I think you two were there too ! But what I don't understand is how did Deai got there. She was not there when I was in my bedroom..."

"Deai ?" The two brothers asked in the same time.

Anima only shook her head to where Deai was peacefully sleeping at the corner. The brothers nodded in understanding.

"Well,this is a pretty strange situation we've got there,bro." Luigi noted. Luigi slightly scratched his head while he was eating an apple. Anima's stomach did a noise at the sight. Mario got the hint and gave her an apple. Anima gratefully bite in that apple and the sweet flavour flooded in her mouth. How great that felt to finally eat. She was starving !

"I agree with you. Well,guess it's our time to tell her what's she have been missing."

[Flashback-Mario's pov]

_A slight twitch to the left and the pipe was fixed. Mario sweeped his forehead and gave a thumbs up to his bro who turned back the gesture. Mario stood up and told the Toad that his problem was done and that it was a pleasure to help the one in needs. Luigi took the box and the brothers headed out the house with the Toad waving goodbye to them and saying that he was glad they were there._

_The sky was filled with stars and Mario sighed at the sight. Putting his hat right,Mario was about to take the path when Luigi stopped him._

_"What's up Weegie ?" Mario asked his little brother with confusion. Luigi smiled at him then pointed to a small path._

_"Why not we take a shortcut for tonight ? I feel like going home fast." Luigi told him. Mario gave a small heartly laugh at his brother which he replied :_

_"Alrighty Weegie ! Let's-a go !" While holding his fist in the air. The brothers turned from the long path and took the shortcut._

_The shortcut was filled with trees but it was cleared of monsters. At least for the night. Mario couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Mario looked at his brother who seems to be singing a song in his head so he thought that he was just imaging it. Then a crack filled the silence. His brother stopped in his track and started to shake... Mario had to resist to roll his eyes._

_"Di-Did you hear that bro ?" Luigi said while shaking. His voice was cracked and you could feel the fear in them._

_"Yes I did,it's just a crack,nothing to be afraid of..." Then Mario decided to tease his brother for a bit. "Unless it's the White Toad's ghost who is looking for victims..." Mario said with a smirk._

_"Wh-Wh-Whi-White Toad's ghost ?!" God if Mario could blow his cover,he would have laughed at the sight !_

_"Yeah,I heard some of the Toads talking about some stories that a Toad with no spots on its mushhead was lost in this forest during the Middle Ages and was never seen again and so the ghost would search for victims who are wandering in the forest to pull to the center so they can never come back home ever again..." Mario paused to mark a dramatic tone and he tried,_tried_ to put a poker face to his brother who looked ready to run away. Priceless !_

_"But... That's just a story..." _

_" U-U-uh B-b-bro... I-I th-think we sh-should he-head back to-to the lon-long path."_

_"Naaah ! Nonsense ! I think we can go through this forest without encountering this ghost...Unless you're too scared..." Mario taunted._

_" O-O-Of c-c-course n-not ! It's j-just that I-I don't wan-want to deal w-with a gho-gho-ghost tonight !"_

_Mario chuckled._

_"Sure you aren't. Now can we move on and..."_

_Then an animal voice filled the night. Luigi screamed, jumped and ran behind him as he always does when he gets so scared that he'll start to doubt his decisions._

_"T-Th-The WHITE TOAD !" Luigi could have escaped if he didn't pulled him back._

_"Ohhh Weegie,I bet it's not the White Toad,does the White Toad do an animal noise to you ?"_

_"W-W-We-Well I don't k-know ! M-Maybe after th-they game over they d-do !"_

_Mario rolled his eyes._

_"Ooookayyy... Let's go see what's it's all about."_

_"M-M-Me to-too ?!"_

_"Yyyyeeesssss... Now let's-a go !"_

_Draging his softly crying brother,they went to the source of the sound and before they got there,they stumbled across some wierd looking people who were looking for someone. They quickly hide behind some tree. The people had some swords and armor and talking some language to the other and they went away._

_"What was t-that ?" Luigi whispered._

_"I don't-a know but I think they are looking for someone,that's for sure. Now let's-a go."_

_They continued to walk when they saw a lump behind a bolder. Luigi turned around and he pulled back his brother again._

_"Now we're here,you're going to go away ?"_

_"Well,we got there ! Now we can go home !" _

_"And IIIIII say we don't ! If you want,I'll go check it." He said with a tone who leaves no more argument._

_"Just don't get killed bro."_

_Mario rolled his eyes which seems the third time tonight as he walked slowly to the lump. He walked around the bolder when he saw a little grey kitten trying to wake up it's owner who was also a strange magenta colored creature._

_"Hey Weegie,come here. It's safe so don't worry,I'll need your help."_

_"Do I need to run to get my Poltergust 5000 ?"_

_"No you silly ! There is an unconscious person here !"_

_"O-o-oh..." _

_Luigi joined his brother with little steps and he looked slowly the person. Then his face switched from fear to worry._

_"Oh no ! Do you think it's ok ?!"_

_"Just help me lift it up so we can get it to home."_

_"What about the kitten,bro ?"_

_At that the kitten gave a soft mew and walked to Luigi and purred while stroking it's body at Luigi's leg. Scent marking. Luigi gave a light chuckle and put the kitten on his shoulder. The kitten gave a lick on his cheek._

_"Seems it likes you Weegie."_

_"Yeah,now we can help the poor owner."_

_With little difficulties (Luigi still have the box you know),they managed to put the creature on Mario's back and they walked to their home safely._

[Flashback end]

"So if I'm right,you think someone was looking for me ?"

Luigi nodded : "Well that's what me and my bro thinks. Mario thinks that it's no coincidence that we met these two soldiers."

"Mmmm... But wow Mario,what a trick you pulled on Luigi."

Mario faked a 'Oh you~' : "Who said it was a trick ?"

"You did !" Luigi sneered at his brother.

"Oh come on Weegie ! You know I don't want to do it just to be mean."

"Well,seems pretty mean to me if you ask." Luigi put his arms up his chest.A frown on it's face. Anima giggled at the duo. Sometimes she forgets the brotherly love between the two. It was pretty obvious in the Mario and Luigi's games. You could see how much they cared for the other.

"Anyway,earlier you said...well...Yelled at Weegie that you transformed into some creature... You mean you're not usually like this ?"

"Oh yeah,I was a human back there."

"Interesting."

Silence feel on the trio. Deai had long woke up and was purring on Anima's legs. Anima smiled at her kitten. She was sure that Deai recognized her scent and automatically knew it was her. Which was a relief. What would she feel if she returned into the real world and learned that her kitten was gone ? She would have been devastated or even worse.

"Maybe we should tell Toadsworth about her..." Luigi suggested,breaking the silence in the process. Mario's eyes lighted up.

"Right Weegie ! We can go as soon as possible to the Princess's castle and see if we can find some info about her species and the soldiers we saw yesterday !" He gave his brother a high-five and he jumped out of his seat. "Now let's-a go and- !"

A knock was heard.

**AN : Now now,this chapter is long enough for me so I'll end it there.**

**So now we know how the Mario brothers found Anima and Deai ! But who are the soldiers ? If Mario's right,why are they looking for her ? What link can they have with her ?**

**Who interrupted the Mario brothers to escort Anima to the castle ? Is it a friend or is it the soldiers from before ? Or is it the post-man ?**

**Stay tuned ! :D**


	5. AUTHOR NOTE

Hello everyone !

Sorry about the wierd text...It glitched somewhat o_o"

Anyway !

You saw that I put "Complete" for this story.

Why ? Because I won't CONTINUE "INSERT COIN ?"

Because I want to redo it. To make it more official.

You'll see when the redone story pop out !

Bye !

NebulaWords, hopefully not redoing this chapter.


End file.
